Conspirators: Grave Games
by aliendroid
Summary: Spirit confides in Maka and Soul of his worry about Sid and Naigus. He asks if they can help. Can the conspirators break the boundaries of life and death to bring two people together? Fifth in the conspirator series Sid/Naigus.
1. Chapter 1 Pain of the Lost Soul

**Conspirators: Grave Games**

**Well here it is the first chapter to the fifth story in the "Conspirator" series. I need to mention that during this time I will also be uploading two one shots for this series centered on Ox/Kim and Harvar/Jackie. I will mention when they go up at a later date. Remember that after this story is the final one for the series, at least that is what I plan anyways XD. **

**WARNING: Due to the nature of Sid being a zombie this story is going to follow a slightly darker and less lighthearted path than the other stories in the series. Don't worry though the characters' usual antics should still be appearing just less frequently. **

**Plot: Spirit confides in Maka and Soul of his worry about Sid and Naigus. He asks if they can help. Can the conspirators break the boundaries and life and death to bring two people together? Fifth in the conspirator series Sid/Naigus.**

**Rated T, but could possibly be M for the aspect of "death". **

**I do not own Soul Eater**

Chapter 1: Pain of the Lost Soul

Spirit sits on Maka and Soul's sofa looking worn and tired. If it wasn't for the severity of the situation he would never consider bring in his daughter and her friends, but this calls for drastic measures. Spirit glances up at his daughter in the kitchen, Soul standing behind and a little off to the side of her. He watches as Soul leans in and whispers something in Maka's ear causing his little girl to laugh. Spirit's eyes narrow, but he reigns in his temper getting angry now will not help him. Maka and Soul walk out of the kitchen with some tea and snacks. They sit down on the couch opposite of Spirit.

"So Papa what brings you here for this visit?" asks Maka. Spirit can't help but notice Soul's arm around her shoulder.

Spirit takes a deep breath to settle himself before answering her. "It is about Sid and Naigus, I was wondering if you and your friends could help them." The blank look he receives urges him to explain further. "Those two have been in love with each other for some time now, and where together before Sid died, but…" Spirit takes a sip of his tea unsteady with his resolve. "When Sid died Naigus's heart took a huge toll, to lose one's mister and lover at once, she was devastated. Than to have him return as a zombie, well things haven't been the same for them since."

Maka's look turns hard as she considers her father's words. "And?" she asks.

"And, what?" says Spirit.

"And, what is it you are trying to say Papa?" Maka elaborates.

Spirit sighs, he already knew this was going to be difficult. "I would like you to help Sid and Naigus get back together." Maka stands up and walks into the kitchen, without answering her father. "Maka I know you aren't comfortable with the idea of interfering in your teacher's lives and a little reluctant to do it because I am asking, but you helped Stein and Marie what is so different?"

"Stein and Marie are both living," answers Maka. "Miss Naigus has already had her heart broken from the loose of Professor Sid once now you want to make her relive those emotions." Tears fall from Maka's eyes. She remember the pain she experience when she thought Soul was dying, and now her father wants her to make someone else remember a pain far worse.

"But he is here now! Don't you think they should have the chance to be together?" says Spirit pleading with his daughter.

"Isn't the fact that they aren't back together proof that something is keeping them apart!" scream Maka.

Soul sighs and gets off the sofa. He walks over to Maka and wraps her in his arms. "Maka if I had died because of the fight with Chronna and came back would you still want to be with me?"

Maka stiffens at Soul's question, "Of course I would still want to be with you!"

"Then what makes you think Naigus doesn't still want to be with Sid?" asks Soul quietly.

Maka opens her mouth as if to argue but closes it. "Fine, I will help," she says.

"Thank you Maka," says Spirit. Finding it hard to watch the young scythe hold his daughter Spirit gets up and leaves.

xXx Next Day: DWMA Infirmary xXx

Maka takes a deep breath before entering the academy's infirmary. "Excuse me Miss Naigus are you in?" Maka says while opening the door. She is greeted with the sight of Naigus patching up a wound on Black Star.

"Oh Maka please come in I will be right with you," answers Naigus.

"Alright," says Maka. She closes the door behind her and walks over to where Tsubaki is standing next to a window.

Tsubaki smiles at her friend but sees the worried look in her eye, "What is wrong Maka?" asks Tsubaki.

"I will tell you later," she answers quietly. Looking over at Naigus and Black Star she sees the blue haired youth wince and hold back tears as Naigus applies antiseptic to a rather nasty abrasion on his forearm. "What happened this morning to Black Star to be so injured?"

Tsubaki giggles, "Well you see he kind of…tripped over a cat."

Maka looks at Tsubaki with wide disbelieving eyes, "Tripped over a cat?"

"Yep," answers Tsubaki with a wide smile.

Maka just remains standing in place with a bewildered expression on her face. Once Naigus is done treating Black Star him and Tsubaki leave, leaving Naigus and Maka alone. "Now what is it you wanted to speak with me about?" asks Naigus.

Maka looks at the darker woman and feels her chest constrict. Out of all the situations she has encountered this is the most painful. Steeling her resolve Maka stands up straight, "Miss Naigus do you still love Professor Sid?"

Naigus's large brown eyes widen but then return to normal except they now hold a sad longing. "Maka I understand what it is you are asking but please don't."

Maka takes a deep breath and plunges on, despite her heart screaming at her not to. "I understand it hurts to admit it, but even if he is a zombie can you say you have no feels for him at all?" tears shimmer in Maka's eyes. "I understand some of the pain you feel. When Soul was injured it felt like my heart was going to stop, and when I found out he was still going to live I was beyond happy. Didn't you feel that way when you learned you could still see Professor Sid?"

Maka looks up to see tears running down Naigus's face, "It isn't that simple Maka. Yes I still love Sid, nothing can change that, but we can no longer be together. He is essentially dead, and I…I'm alive." Naigus looks away from Maka, her gaze drifting outside on a blue figure as it chases some delinquent students. "No matter how much I wish to be with him again it is never going to happen.

Maka's eyes narrow, "Why not? He is here, sure he is a zombie but he is still here with you! Doesn't that count for something? Can't you try? And what about Professor Sid, don't his feelings mean anything? What if you still wants to be with you?" The tears she had been trying to hold back now flow freely.

Naigus's gaze returns to the girl in front of her, "Maka why are you doing this?"

"Papa came to me. He is worried about you two," Maka answers. "He asked if we could help, my friends and I, but I don't want to get involved if neither of you are willing to try and see past the grave."

Naigus gazes down at the blonde girl with affection, "It is not that I can't see past the grave, it is how can I see past it? When he was placed in the ground it felt like my entire soul was being placed in there with him. Now he is in front of me again, but my soul still feels left behind in that grave."

Maka's eyes meet Naigus's. "Then the answer is easy," Maka's stare becomes determined and hard. "We get your soul back from the grave first."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Naigus still loves Sid, but feels her soul was left behind in his grave. Can Maka and the rest of the conspirators help Naigus retrieve what she has lost and help her reclaim her past relationship with Sid? Find out next chapter! Please review. **

**Two weeks left until the poll closes, so cast your vote if you want a say in my Tsubaki/Black Star one shot!**


	2. Chapter 2 Grave Side Sorrow

**I forgot to mention this: For those of you who are just joining this story this is the FIFTH in the "Conspirators Series". In other words there are four other stories before it, which I will be referencing throughout this one, so reading them may be a good idea. "Conspirators: Get a Clue!" is first, followed by "Conspirators: Take a Hint!", "Conspirators: See the Signs!", and "Conspirators: A Dangerous Experiment!" in that order. (Reading them is of course optional.)**

**Now for my continued readers, or those who already have read those stories, I am going to start on the one shots for Ox/Kim and Harvar/Jackie this weekend so expect them around Sunday and Monday. New chapters for this story will also still be uploaded at the same time don't worry about that. **

**Now that all the formalities are out of the way: HI! This is VOICE bringing you another of aliendroid's not so masterful stories! Aliendroid is presently extremely depressed due to her boyfriend being several THOUSAND miles away right now visiting his family (don't worry she will recover…I hope ^.^'). So I will be giving you this chapter!**

**Plot: Maka calls in the gang, can they help Nygus? (I am correcting how I have been spelling Nygus's name from Naigus to Nygus! Why didn't anyone tell me I was spelling it wrong?)**

**Rated T**

**Neither aliendriod nor Voice owns Soul Eater. **

Chapter 2: Grave Side Sorrow

"That's right, meet us outside the graveyard in twenty minutes," says Maka right before hanging up the phone. The blonde girl sighs, she is really uncomfortable with the idea of making Nygus go back to Sid's grave and reliving everything, but she needs to reclaim what she left there so there is really no other choice. "Convincing Kid was a little harder but you can't blame him for being mad, after what Sid and Nygus did to Liz." Maka stretches and gets up from the sofa; she has been making phone calls to her friends for the past two hours, the majority of that time spent talking to Kid and trying to get him to help. She walks into the kitchen and sighs again as she opens the fridge.

xXx Twenty Minutes Later xXx

Nygus, Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul, and Maka are all gathered outside the graveyard. Maka glances over at Nygus unsure if this is the right thing to do. Glancing down at her watch Maka decides to wait another five minutes for the last person to arrive. "Sorry I am late," calls Professor Sid walking up to the group. "Now what is this about?" he asks a little bewildered as to why Kid would call him and say to meet everyone in front of the graveyard.

Maka looks at the zombie professor and with a hard tone says, "We are here to help Nygus and you." No secrets this time, no behind the scenes plan the situation is far too delicate to play the usual tricks. No they are already playing a grave game no reason to make it harder.

Sid's frozen stare appears shocked, "Help us…with what?" He looks over at his partner a questioning look in his beady eyes.

Nygus doesn't make eye contact instead she starts to enter the graveyard heading for Sid's grave. "You will understand soon…I hope," says Maka. Everyone follows after Nygus neither speaking nor trying to, even Black Star is silent. Arriving at the grave Maka walks up to the weapon, "I know this is hard, but try." Nygus nods her head in understanding.

"What is going on?" asks Sid.

"Shhh, just listen for now," answers Maka. Her eyes are filled with a nameless and unfathomable emotion. Soul hates it, though he was the one to convince her to do this, he hates the pained, agonized, fearful look within her.

Mira Nygus reflects every emotion in Maka's eyes. She kneels down at Sid's grave and in a quiet voice she says, "I couldn't believe it when they told me you were dead. That the cause of your death was a miniature statue embedded in your forehead was even harder for me to believe. My heart shattered with the realization that I would never be able to see you again, talk to you, or fight beside you. But you know what hurt most? Being left behind, being left here alone," tears roll down the darker woman's eyes soaking her bandage covered face. "I hated it, I hated you for it. Than when my mind was finally clearing, when I was finally beginning to accept you weren't coming back to me, you appeared as a zombie. Alive but not alive, dead but not dead, here but not here, gone but not gone my mind was full of confusion again, my heart filled with a mixture of joy and grief. Why? Why did you leave? Why did you come back? How can I accept it? Should I accept it? I don't know, but I do know one thing when they buried you here they buried a part of me at the same time. But when you came back that part of me didn't return, it remains here buried hoping to reach you again." Nygus is sobbing freely her body shaking with the effort to contain her emotions.

Sid watches with mixed emotions. He steps forward, "Mira…when I was killed the only thought that was going thru my head was _'I need to see Mira again'_. Knowing I wasn't going to be able to was torture. There wasn't a second while I was alive, or dead that a piece of me didn't cry out for you. I am sorry I put you through all of this. I never meant for you of all people to go through this pain." The blue zombie kneels down and wraps his arms around the shaking, sobbing, and broken figure that is Mira Nygus.

Maka's heart constricts in her chest and she gives the signal for them all to leave. Their job was support for Miss Nygus nothing more, now it is time they left and allowed the two of them to talk.

"Maka are you going to be alright?" asks Soul holding her close to his body. Maka just nods her head and continues to hold onto Soul as they walk out of the graveyard. The reality that they could one day loose the one they love most a grim, harsh reality they all are now more than aware of.

xXx Back at the Grave xXx

Pain is to light a word for what Nygus and Sid are feeling, and anguish doesn't come close either. A sharp yet dull ache that pierces the chest and wounds the very soul, a feeling that shatters one's heart and leaves the body questioning what it has lost, Ngyus and Sid experience the painful emotion together. Wrapped in the other's arms they try and find comfort from it, and as the minutes pass by they slowly find a soft solace overcome them. The two remain sitting near the headstone for most of night, neither of them saying much. They just enjoy the knowledge that despite the circumstance they are together again for what it is worth.

Nygus smiles as she feels the piece of her lost soul return. It may not be much but it is a start, a new beginning for them both.

xXx DWMA xXx

Spirit and Maka sit across from each other sipping tea, Lord Death leaning against the blank mirror. "So after she recovers what do you plan to do next?" asks Lord Death.

Maka glances up at the reaper, "To be honest I am hoping to help them remember and restore their lost relationship, though I am unsure how. This is different from getting to people together. Those two already know who it is they love, and had it returned. This case is…harder," Maka finishes feeling her chest constrict again. This case has continued to bring memories back to the surface of Maka's mind, memories she wishes gone.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Nygus has recovered her lost soul, but her and Sid still have a long way to go before they can be lovers again. And what is going to happen to Maka should this situation continue? Find out next chapter! Please Review!**

**Voice: Well there it is the second chapter to this not so popular series! I wish for your continued support of aliendroid's work. Thank you! Oh and poll is still up please vote for the plot of aliendroid's Tsubaki/Black Star one shot. **


	3. Chapter 3 Moonlit Grave

**Okay so this chapter took a while to get up, sorry. My younger sister and mother are huge supporters of this series (hard to image huh) and my mom cried on chapter 2 I was so happy! (Does that make me twisted?) Ox/Kim's story is out titled "Conspirators: Round and Round We Go" so check it out. Considering this series will be coming to a close here in the near future (after free and eruka's story) if you want to read more of my stuff feel free to check out my profile, if not then oh well I won't force you. Voice might though? **

**Plot: Two people who love each other and a moonlit night! (I am well aware the moon laughs and gushes blood from its mouth in this universe, but please ignore that detail for now). **

**Rated T, this might be a little heart wrenching but nothing to serious…I think. **

**I do not own Soul Eater, in a way, shape, or form. **

Chapter Three: Moonlit Grave

Nygus watches as the moon rises in the sky and appears over the rooftops of houses, the soft yellow glow bathing the surrounding area in a comfortable ambiance. Confused and tired she looks away from the tranquil setting feeling separated and detached from it. She had confessed everything on Sid's grave, her pain, sorrow, longing, hatred, everything. Now she feels like a part of her has returned a part she lost, but can the return of this one piece allow them to be together again? Nygus sighs and walking into her room falls down onto her bed. "This bed is empty and this room is cold without him," she says looking up at the ceiling. Though they have reconnected in a way their relationship is still a long ways away from where it use to be. "Sid, can we go back to the way things were?"

Nygus remains in bed starring up at the ceiling until she hears her doorbell ring. Getting up she walks to the door and opens it, finding Maka and Tsubaki on the other side. "We need you to come with us," says Maka.

"Okay," answers Nygus who reaches for her jacket. The three women walk out onto the street and thru the quiet peaceful city. Nygus feels her detachment strengthen as she walks thru the streets, the pale moonlight covering her heart with a soft yet fragile blanket. "Where are we going?" asks Nygus.

Tsubaki smiles and says, "Well it is such a beautiful night we thought you and Professor Sid should have a midnight date."

Nygus's eyes go wide, but she doesn't argue. The three continued to walk until they reach the center of the city park. There standing near a blanket with a picnic laid out is Sid, standing behind him is Black Star and Soul. Nygus smiles softly realizing this date was the kids' idea. Taking a deep breath and stealing herself she walks forward and greats Sid, "Hello Sid."

"Hello Mira," Sid says offering her his hand. She accepts and the two sit down on the blanket. The four teens say their goodbyes and head off in two separate directions. Sid and Nygus eat in silence enjoying the night and the peace.

xXx Maka & Soul xXx

He couldn't shake it, she just doesn't look good at all. Maka's color is pale, her eyes dim, and every now and then her breathing is ragged. Soul wraps his arm around her waist and holds her to him as they walk. The idea that something is causing Maka stress and he can't help is tearing Soul up inside.

xXx Sid & Nygus xXx

Nygus turns to Sid and after taking a deep breath says, "Follow me." Nygus gets up and leaves the park, Sid following close behind. The two walk thru relatively deserted streets and until they arrive and Nygus's apartment. "Please come in, it is your home to after all," Nygus says standing aside so Sid can enter.

Sid says nothing and enters the clean apartment. Looking around he sees nothing has changed except for a picture of both him and her is now turned over so it can't be seen. "Mira what is going on?" asks Sid worried about the turn of events.

"This house is so empty and cold without you here," says Nygus leaning against the closed front door. "I use to think of this place as home, but now it is an empty shell full of memories that do nothing but cause me pain. Even after you came back, and after last week in the graveyard you refuse to come back here. Is it because you don't see this as your home anymore?" Nygus's body is shaking, still she fights to keep the tears back. "I often sit near the window and look out thinking maybe you are seeing what I am seeing, but the thought of you only makes me realize how lonely I am without you. Sid I beg you come home, please make this place feel like a home again." Nygus looks up and locks eyes with Sid, "I can't stand this anymore! I am tired of feeling like the walls of the place I use to love are going to shrink and engulf me. This isn't home, it's a torture chamber of memories and pain."

"Then why don't we move," says Sid.

The words are what cause her small bit of control to break, tears fall. "Move, where, why, this is our home!" Nygus screams.

Sid walks over to Nygus and wraps her in his arms. He holds her close while sobs wrack her body. "This was our home while I was alive, but as I am sure you are aware of we can't go back to that time. I think it is best we start new, a fresh place should help. The painful memories that suffocate you and detach you from everyone can be left here. We only need to take the good memories that can help us rebuild what we lost."

Nygus finds herself soothed by Sid's words. Deciding he is right she nods her head. The two remain standing, holding one another as pale yellow moonlight pours in from outside encasing them both in its warm glow.

xXx Maka & Soul xXx

Soul had left Maka by a small fountain so he could go and retrieve the bike, but when he returned he found Maka collapsed on the cobbled path, her face extremely pale and her breathing rapid and shallow. "Maka!" Soul yells, "Wake up, come on Maka!" Reacting quickly Soul picks his lover up and runs to his bike. Balancing her in his lap he rushes off to the hospital.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sid and Nygus are moving into a new place together for a fresh start! Maka is out, what has happened? And what does it have to do with Sid and Nygus? Find out next chapter "Haunting Past". Please review, remember reviews encourage the faster posting of chapters, and they let me know what you think whether good or bad! (In other words it is OKAY to give me criticism, as long as it is constructive.)**

**Polls are still open, so please vote for the plot of my Tsubaki/Black Star oneshot if you haven't already!**

**Voice: aliendroid is in the mood to write sad stories, so if you have a request for an angst/hurt/comfort story let her know! Want a sample of aliendroid's angst stories check out "Cornered in the Dark". It is a Soul Eater fic…just a bit different than these!**


	4. Chapter 4 Haunting Past

**Hello, sorry this has taken so long to get up, things have been happening and time has been restricted. **

**Plot: Memories haunt Nygus, and what is wrong with Maka? **

**Rated T, this chapter will have a little more fluff in it than the others at the end of the chapter. **

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

Chapter 4: Haunting Past

In a dark tunnel a single light shines at the end, the figure of a man walking towards it. A woman is chained in the dark screaming for him not to leave, tears collecting in her eyes. The woman dressed in black stands over a freshly dug grave, tears run down her face as she remember the man she loves. The earth gives way and she falls, memories of their life together flash by her in shards of glass, stabbing and cutting wounds into her flesh as she descends deeper and deeper into the darkness of despair.

xXx Sid & Nygus xXx

"Mira, wake up, Mira!" Sid calls. He is holding her to him as she screams in her sleep. "Mira its okay, I am right here. Please wake up Mira," Sid says softly. When she stops thrashing he places a light kiss to her forehead. "I love you Mira."

"Sid, don't go," Nygus breaths out before falling into a peaceful rest nestled in Sid's arms.

xXx Soul: Hospital xXx

Maka lies on a hospital bed, her face a pale white. Soul is sitting besides her grasping her hand in his. A light knock comes from the door and a tall man with blonde hair and a white coat walks in. Soul looks up but doesn't move from his position. Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patti, Stein, Marie, and Spirit are all standing behind Soul. The doctor's eyes are strained, "In all honesty we don't know what is wrong," the doctor says.

xXx The Woman xXx

The woman is running through the empty halls of an abounded building, she continues to scream for him. Her voice echoes of the walls, floor, and ceiling reverberating her voice back to her. The sound is cold and distant. As she continues to run she finds herself outside standing in the middle of a large courtyard. She spins around several times trying to find a way out. Lifting her hands she cups them around her mouth and calls out for him. The windows of the surrounding buildings shake and become unstable with each call, soon the shattered and glass rains down onto her.

xXx Sid & Nygus xXx

Sid and Nygus are woken up by the sound of the telephone ringing. Nygus reluctantly gets out of her warm bed and walks into the living room. Picking up the phone she says, "Hello."

"Hi, Miss Nygus it Tsubaki, I am just calling to let you and Professor Sid know Maka was hospitalized last night."

"What? Why? What is wrong with her?" asks Nygus, a surge of worry for the young student coming upon her.

She hears a deep sigh through the phone, "The doctors don't know, but they believe the cause is post traumatic stress caused when Soul was nearly killed."

Nygus's eyes go wide and she drops the phone.

xXx Hospital xXx

"Are you sure Doctor?" asks Marie. Both Spirit and Soul are in no condition to ask question of the medical staff.

"Yes," answers the Doctor. "I believe the fainting was caused by a panic attack brought on by something that triggered her post traumatic stress. The only thing I can't figure out is what would have caused it."

"I know," says Nygus as she and Sid approach Marie and the Doctor. "Recently she has been helping me with some issues and I believe my own circumstances are what caused her to relive those memories."

The Doctor considers Nygus's words, "Okay. Than perhaps you can help her out," The Doctor moves aside allowing the dark woman to enter the hospital room.

Nygus and Sid enter the room, when they see what is going on inside the air escapes both their lungs. Maka is still lying on the bed, her skin a sickly grey, Soul is gripping her hand refusing to leave her side, Spirit stands on the opposite side of the bed his head down, their friends in the corner all with worried glances on their faces, and Stein standing at the foot of the bed looking through Maka's medical charts. "Soul I think we should try a soul resonance. It should allow you to enter Maka's soul and perhaps convince her to come back to reality."

"I would like to come to," says Nygus steping forward. Everyone turns at the sound of her voice, a sand smile playing on all of their faces.

"That would be best," says Stein.

Soul's eyes narrow, he doesn't like the idea of having another weapon perform soul resonance with Maka, but he can't argue with it either. "Fine, take her other hand and follow my lead. I know Maka's wavelength better than anyone." Nygus moves to Maka's side but Sid reaches out and grabs her arm.

The worried look in his beady eyes warms her heart, "I will be alright," she reassures. Not convince, Sid pulls Nygus into his arms and kisses her deeply.

"Come back to me," he whispers lightly into the kiss.

"I will," she promises. Sid reluctantly releases Nygus and walks over to Marie.

Stein is standing at the foot of the bed still, "Okay I will help direct you both. Please understand that at the present moment we don't know what is going on inside Maka's soul, so be careful and try not to damage anything. Any damage you do could permanently scar Maka for life," warns the scientist.

"Understood," answers Soul and Nygus.

"Okay then let's begin," says Stein. Soul and Nygus begin soul resonance with Maka, with Stein directing the flow of their wavelengths. It doesn't take long for it to succeed and the two weapons find themselves in a dark corridor surrounded by nothing except vast empty blackness.

xXx The Woman xXx

Nygus recognizes the space as a piece of the dream she had last night. Turning around she see the light on the other end of the corridor, "Soul this way," she says. Soul turns and sees the light. They both rush towards it. Running along the tunnel the pair draws closer and closer to the exit when suddenly the floor givens way and they are swallowed up.

When they touch down they are in the grave yard looking down at an unmarked grave. Recognition dawns again in Nygus's memory. Before she can say anything though, the ground splits open and the two falls again. This time no glass shards reflecting past memories appear instead the two continue to fall until the land inside a building.

The building, rooms, and halls all of it empty. "Follow me," Nygus whispers. They both walk along the corridor keeping silent. When the glass shatters and explodes outwards they hear the scream of a girl from the courtyard outside. Soul recognizes the scream and rushes the shatter window.

Looking out the broken window Soul sees Maka huddled in the center of the courtyard glass piercing her flesh, blood running down her arms and legs. "MAKA!" Soul screams as he jumps from the building, landing right next to her. "Maka are you alright," he calls. Maka doesn't respond to his voice though.

Nygus jumps down after Soul and lands several feet away. Nygus looks around not recognizing this part of the dream, "This must be the continuation of the dream," she says to herself. Looking over she sees Maka trembling with glass shards of different sizes protruding from her skin.

"Soul touch her," comes Stein's voice. "Maka's soul believes you are dead right now. That world is created by her despair. You need to make her realize you are alive."

Now Nygus understands why her dream didn't progress to this point. Sid had called out to her during her dream, wrapping her in his arms, but Maka had fallen before her and Soul didn't know what to do so she remained in this place reliving the nightmare over and over.

Soul wastes no time following Sid's instructions. He reaches out and wraps his arms around Maka, the glass cutting into him as well. "Maka I am here, come on girl wake up," Soul says quietly in her ear. "I'm alive Maka, nothing happened to me." He lifts her face up so their eyes meet, "See I am right her with you."

Maka blinks several times than wraps her arms around Soul, and starts to scream while tears pour from her eyes. "Nygus speak to her, let her know it is going to be alright," Stein's voice instructs.

Nygus walks towards the young couple, "Maka, Soul is right next to you. He hasn't left your side once." She watches as the young girl's tears slowly start to fade and her screaming becomes light sobs. "As for me and Sid, we are okay now. You don't have to continued to torture yourself with these memories," Nygus says indicating the broken glass and the images reflected in it.

"Come on Maka, let's go back home," says Soul picking her up in his arms. The glass slowly starts to fall from the wounds and rise back up to the windows. Maka's inner world starts to right itself once again. A light appears and the three of them are jetted out of Maka's soul and back into their own consciences.

xXx Hospital xXx

Maka's eyes flutter open; the first thing she sees is Soul's worrying strained face peering down at her. "Soul," she whispers. When he smiles she jumps up and wraps her arms around him, "SOUL!" she cries.

Soul returns the embrace of his lover holding her close. He runs his hand through her hair allowing her to feel that he is indeed alive and right next to her. "See I am fine," he says. "I love you Maka I am not going anywhere." The rest of the people present in the room watch with tears in their eyes. The worry that was building slowly ebbing away.

Nygus walks forward and rests a hand on Maka's shoulder, "Thank you Maka," she says. Maka looks up at the female weapon with a questioning look. "If it wasn't for you I would never have been able to regain my relationship with Sid. I know how it feels to lose the one you love, so thank you for going through this for us. And…I am sorry you had to relive such terrible memories because of us." Tears shimmer in Nygus's eyes, and Sid walks forward wrapping his arms around her.

"We have good news though," says Sid. "Mira and I are going to move into a new apartment. Be sure to stop by okay!" Everyone smiles and agrees to help the couple move into their new place.

xXx One Week Later xXx

Nygus and Sid sit on their couch in their new living room, looking out the window at the moonlit night. Candles are lit because of a freak power outage. Nygus's head rests on Sid's shoulder as the two watch clouds move across the moon. In the past week they had moved and settle into their new place, but things aren't back to normal yet, there is still one barrier to face.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**What is the final barrier in the way of Sid and Nygus's relationship? Find out next chapter! Please review, and sorry again for the belated chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5 The Question

**Okay so I have no excuse for not putting up a chapter recently, I just didn't feel like writing. **

**Plot: The final obstacle is revealed? What is Sid's question to Lord Death, and how do the conspirators fit in?**

**Rated T, okay so no more depressing stuff!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

Chapter 5: The Question!

"So is it possible Lord Death?" asks Sid. The zombie and reaper are sitting opposite each other sipping tea in the Death Room. Sid as a serious and determined look in his eyes, and Lord Death has a contemplative aura around him.

"You see Sid; I have never come across such circumstance before so honestly I really can't give you a one hundred percent answer." Sid's face takes on a look of dismay. Lord Death reaches over and puts his hand on the blue zombie's shoulder, "Though personally, I don't see the problem with it. Go ahead with your plans. If you run into any problems I will help."

Sid's beady eyes light up. Grasping the reaper's foam like hand, Sid says, "Thank you Lord Death! Thank you very much." The blue zombie quickly finishes off his tea and heads out of the Death Room. He turns down several hallways and climbs up three flights of stairs before reaching his destination. Opening the door Sid enters the Crescent Moon class. "Excuse me for interrupting Stein but I would like to speak with Maka," Sid says.

Stein looks over from his position in front of the blackboard. "Is it urgent?" asks the scientist.

Sid nods his head and says, "Yes it is, at least it is in my opinion."

Stein raises and eyebrow, shrugs his shoulder, and turns to look at Maka. "Well Maka go with Professor Sid," says Stein. "Hurry it up I would like to continue this lesson on spirit anatomy." The rest of the class moans in anguish.

"Of course Professor," says Maka getting up from her seat. She walks down the rows and to the door. Her and Sid exit the class and walk out onto the roof.

xXx Roof xXx

"Really! Of course we will help!" says Maka with shinning eyes. "But why do you need our help with this?" asks Maka a little confused.

"Well I would just like your help with the planning and arrangements. You know for the place and everything," says Sid flustered.

Maka smiles a knowing smile, "Oh I see you are scared. Alright we will help, but you can't back out at the last minute!" Sid glares at the student, "Oh do you already have the most important thing?" asks Maka.

Sid blushes slightly, "Yes. I have had it for some time now." Maka smiles and pats the teacher on the shoulder.

"Great! Than we all have to do is find the perfect place." Maka quickly dashes of the roof and back to class.

xXx After Class xXx

"Seriously?" says the rest of the gang.

"He is really going to do that?" asks Tsubaki with stars in her eyes.

"Oh how wonderful!" says Liz.

"Wow," says Patti. All the girls have a dreamy look, a look that is frightening the guys.

"Well I guess we can help," says Kid trying to avoid Liz's gaze. Black Star and Soul nod their head in agreement, also trying to not look at their partners.

xXx Sid and Nygus's Apartment xXx

Nygus sits on the couch looking out the window her thoughts running around in circles. "What is going on? Why is Sid acting so strange?" It has been two months since they moved into their new place and everything seemed to be going great. Now though Sid is acting weird. Three days ago he started avoiding her, and to be honest she doesn't like it. To top it off when she saws Maka and Tsubaki in the hall at the academy earlier today they paled and ran off. "Just what is going on?" Not getting anywhere sitting down Nygus stands and begins to pace.

xXx Random Restaurant xXx

"So here are a couple prime choices, personally I would suggest this one," Maka says pointing to the broacher of a three star restaurant. "It isn't too expensive or fancy, but has a really romantic atmosphere. It is both comfortable and has private rooms." Maka, Tsubaki, Patti, Liz, Kid, Black Star, Soul, and Sid are all sitting around a booth at a local family restaurant. "Their specialty is Mediterranean food."

"Your order," says a waitress carrying two trays of food. "Two large cheese burgers, with fries, a green salad light dressing, one BLT with fries, one clam chowder, one chicken sandwich with fries, one chicken strip with fries, and one mushroom swiss burger." The waitress sets the cheese burgers down in front of Soul and Black Star, Liz gets the salad, the BLT goes to Patti, the chowder is place in front of Tsubaki, Maka receives the chicken sandwich, Kid gets the chicken strips and fries, and Sid gets the mushroom burger. "Refills on any drinks?" the waitress asks after setting all the plates down. Patti, Liz, Kid, and Sid indicate their cups. "Okay that is one ice tea, one orange juice, and two green teas, be right back."

"That restaurant is nice, but I like this one," says Liz pointing to a three star French restaurant. "You can never go wrong with French when it comes to matters like this. The chef is amazing too; Kid took me there on our last date." Sid picks up the broacher and looks thru it.

"Yeah but isn't that place really expensive? It says the food is three star but the price is four or five star," says Tsubaki.

"Here you go," says the waitress returning with the drinks. She hands the ice tea to Liz, the orange juice to Patti, and the two green teas to Kid and Sid. "Please let me know if you need anything else," says the waitress before walking off.

"I think Tsubaki has a point," says Patti. "That place is really expensive Sis, can Sid afford it?"

Sid scans the price listing and feels himself pale, "I don't think my savings could handle it."

Liz feels a little guilty, "Sorry I forgot you recently moved into a new apartment."

Sid smiles at the girl, "It is alright."

"How about this place," says Tsubaki pointing to an Italian restaurant. "The French aren't the only ones who can do romance. This place is both good and fairly priced. The only down side is unlike Maka's choice it doesn't have the private seating."

Sid picks up the broacher and skims through it. "They are all great choices, but I just…" Sid sighs a little overwhelmed with the choice.

Soul smiles and rests his hand on the zombie's shoulder, "Well what kind of food does Miss Nygus like? We can't forget she is the most important factor here."

Sid thinks about it for a while, "I don't think she is very particular about it. We normally just went to eat at restaurants like this one," says Sid indicating the family restaurant they are now eating at.

"I see," says Soul.

"Well than how about considering her personality," says Kid. "Personally I agree with Maka's choice when considering Miss Nygus's personality."

"That is true, she does like her privacy. I am sure she would feel uncomfortable with a bunch of people starring," says Sid. "Okay I think I will go with Maka choice."

"Okay," says the girls. They quickly clear away the other broachers, leaving just the one for the Mediterranean restaurant.

"Next up is the presentation," says Liz. "Do you plan to carry it in your pocket and ask when the moment is right or do you want to have something more elaborate?"

The blank Sid gives her shows he doesn't understand. "What she means is do you want the restaurants cooperation with it? Like having it presented with dessert. Restaurants like this one will help if you talk with them about it in advanced," says Tsubaki. The group continues to talk and plan for another hour and a half.

xXx One Week Later xXx

Now Nygus is fed up. Sid has been acting completely suspicious and the student's actions are irritating as well. Yesterday she saw Sid talking with Maka, Tsubaki, and Liz. They looked like it was a very serious topic, but when she approached; they all started to laugh nervously then made some lame excuse and ran away. Her temper rising steadily she doesn't even hear Sid enter the apartment.

The blue zombie walks up behind Nygus and wraps his arms around, "I'm home." Nygus jumps six inches from fright, "Sorry Mira didn't mean to scare you. Um…would you mind getting dressed into something nice tonight? I made reservations at a restaurant to apologize for my strange behavior recently."

Nygus's eyes go wide, "What restaurant?"

"The Island," says Sid.

"But that is a really nice restaurant!" cries Nygus. She blushes lightly and nods her head, "Okay I think I have something that is appropriate. When do we have to be there?"

'_Remember to give her at least 5 hours to get ready_!' Maka's words ring in Sid's head. "The reservations are for seven," says Sid.

Nygus glances at the clock. "It's one now. Okay I have time to get ready." She quickly dashes off to the bathroom.

xXx The Island xXx

In a small screened off room Nygus and Sid sit opposite each other. The lights are dimmed reflecting candle light, and there are candles placed on the table. Nygus is wearing a navy blue dress that comes down to her knees then splits and continues down to her ankles. She is wearing a simple silver set of earrings, a silver watch, and a nice sapphire pendant on a silver chain. She had removed the bandages from her face and her hair is pulled back in a bun. Sid has never seen such a beautiful image before as the one before him now. The soft light surrounding and bathing Nygus in a gentle glow, her eyes shining, and her lips glistening Nygus is a vision from a fairy tale. Sid himself is wearing black slacks, a navy blue silk dress shirt and a black dinner jacket.

The couple eats with relative silence, both just enjoying the night and meal. When the main course is removed and dessert is brought in Sid stands up and moves over to Nygus.

Nygus watches as Sid stands, walks around the small table, and standing in front of her gets down on one knee. Her eyes go wide as he reaches out and takes her hand in his. Nygus feels her heart speed up when he places a soft kiss to the top of the hand he is holding. "Mira, I love you," Sid's voice is gentle and full of love. "We have been through so much, and I don't think I could have made it past my first year of high school without you." Nygus giggles lightly, but tears are collecting in her eyes. "When I thought my life was ending I was heartbroken to think you might end up with someone else. When I came back I realized I could never let that happen." Sid looks up and looks deeply into Nygus's deep brown eyes. "I love you Mira Nygus please spend the rest of your life with me. Never leave my side again." The tears that where collecting in Nygus's eyes start to slip down her face, Sid reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small velvet covered box. Opening it up he pulls out a simple one karrot princes cut engagement ring, "Marry me," Sid says slipping the ring onto Nygus's left ring finger.

Nygus cries freely as she throws her arms around Sid's shoulders, "Yes, I will. I love you too." Sid returns the embrace and kisses his fiancée deeply.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Their engaged! The finally barrier is marriage! Please review. **

**Only a few days left to vote on the plot of my Tsubaki/Black Star one shot. Remember the poll closes August 1****st****. **


	6. Chapter 6 Blessed Night

**The reason I didn't write this sooner is because my cat spoke and said "You mustn't! The world will end should you write now!" After that I waited until it would be safe to write, and then my dog picked up a pen with his paw and wrote, "Write before it is too late!" So there is my excuse -_-**

**Plot: The Wedding! (Oh final chapter)**

**Rated T!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

Chapter 6: Blessed Night

Walking up the steps to the DWMA the guest come to the courtyard now transformed into the scene from a fairy tale. Under the night sky two light blue gauze tents are on either side of the courtyard. Candles are set on pillars strategically placed casting a soft glow throughout the area. A band is off in the back towards the doors hidden by a screen of orchids. Ivy snakes it way up the pillars. Between the two tents chairs are set out facing a pergola made from a soft rose wood. The columns supporting it have roses carved into them as if the flowers themselves are springing forth from the wood. The columns reach up and connect forming four arches, one on each side. Blue gauze curtains enshrouded the structure except for the part facing the seated guests. Taking in the breathtaking beauty guest find their seats and wait for ceremony to begin.

xXx Bride and Bride's maids xXx

Nygus sits on the edge of her chair her nervous making it hard for her to remain still. Marie looks over from her seat and smiles. Leaning over she places her hand on top of Nygus's, "It's alright. Just calm down you look fantastic," Marie says. Marie is wearing a full length light blue strapless dress, with a purple sash around the middle. She also has a purple shall which drapes over either her arms or shoulders. Her hair is up in a bun with several curls freed cascading down around her face framing it. Marie is Nygus's maid of honor. "Everything will be perfect," Marie reassures her friend.

"Thank you," says Nygus. She glances over at the other girls in the room and smiles. Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti are all wearing matching dresses and are her bride's maids. Their dresses are the same design as Marie but with opposite colors. The dress is light purple and the sash and shall are blue. Maka's hair is down but curled, Tsubaki's hair has been braided, Liz's hair is up in a French twist, and Patti's short hair has been braided on two sides and pulled back resembling a crown. The girls all turn and smile reassuringly at Nygus.

xXx Groom and Groom's men xXx

"HUH?" says Sid, "Who said I was nervous. I am not nervous. Not in the least."

Stein, Soul, Black Star, Kid, and Spirit watch the zombie as he paces back and forth in the room. "Oh really," says Soul. "So you aren't pacing because you are nervous?"

"Of course not," answers Sid.

"So why are you pacing?" asks Kid.

"I am not pacing!" retorts Sid.

"Than what are you doing?" asks Black Star.

"I am standing of course," says Sid.

"Where?" asks Spirit.

Sid takes a deep breath, "By the black board of course."

Stein sighs, "Sid look where you are standing," he instructs.

Sid stops pacing and looks around. He is at the top row of the student seating. "How did I get up here?" Sid asks.

"You walked up there!" is the collective answer he receives.

Stein sits down and says, "Look it is okay to be nervous but don't wear yourself out before the ceremony."

"I am not nervous!" declares Sid.

"Than what is the problem?" asks Spirit.

Sid starts to walk down the stairs, "Well I am anxious. I have waited for this day for so long, for Mira to truly be mine. I just feel jittery now that it is finally coming true," Sid says.

Black Star, Soul, and Kid blush at the mushy confession while Spirit and Stein nod their heads in understanding. Stein is the Best Man. He is wearing a black suit with blue stitching throughout it. The dress shirt is blue and the tie is purple. Like Stein the Groom's men are also wearing black suits but their shirts are purple and their ties are blue. Their suits are also free of the stitch work.

xXx Reception & Ceremony area xXx

Guests have finished arriving and have all taken their seats. The groom and groom's men have taken their spots next to the pergola. The musicians start playing and the crowd falls quiet turning around they watch as the bride's maids walk up the aisle. First down is Patti, followed by Liz, than Tsubaki, Maka comes after her, finally the maid of honor Marie walks down. The music changes temp, the bridal march comes on. Alone Mira Nygus steps onto the aisle. Her hair has been straightened and is down; fixing her fail in place is a small pearl tiara. Her white gown is a floor length strapless ball gown. Bead work adores the top of the dress and the rim of the skirt. In her hands is a bouquet of white, blue, and purple roses with a white ribbon tied around it. Nygus is wearing peal earrings, a pearl necklace, and a pearl bracelet.

Lifting her eyes up Nygus's bright smile can be seen thru the veil as she starts to walk towards the pergola and Sid. Sid is wearing a black tux, with a blue vest, a white shirt, and a blue tie. Behind Sid stands Lord Death. He himself will preside over the ceremony. As Nygus walks down the aisle her heart race, memories of all their time spent together, of their many obstacles, and most of all of their love for one another pass by her. She feels tears collecting in her eyes, but she holds them back. As Sid watches Nygus walk towards him a vision of beauty his heart constricts and he finds it hard to breath, but he does. Everything they have been thru, all the hardships, missions, death, everything as led them to this moment and he couldn't be happier.

Nygus reaches the end of the aisle and Sid reaches out for her hand. Smiling the bride accepts and the two step up to face the Grim Reaper together. Lord Death looks down at the couple and holding out his hands addresses the crowd, "Welcome and thank you all for gathering here today. Today we are joining together Sid Barrett and Mira Nygus. If anyone objects to this union please speak now…Sid do you take Mira Nygus to be your wife, to love and to honor till death takes you permenatley?"

Sid smiles, "I do."

Lord Death nods, "Mira Nygus do you take Sid Barrett to be your husband, to love and to honor till death do you part?"

Nygus says, "I do."

"The couple have written their own fows. Sid please," Lord Death says.

Sid turns to Nygus and with a soft and loving voice says, "Mira we met at this very academy. Here we were paired together for the first time, and at that time I would never have guessed you would become so important to me. But here we are, back at the place we started out taking another step forward. I promise Mira I will never leave you again. I will never be the cause of another sad and heartbroken tear to leave you eyes. I love you Mira, I did when I was alive and I do and always will now."

"Mira," says Lord Death.

"Sid, I couldn't stand you at first. Like most boys you were loud and bigger than life, but you also have a kind side. When I first became your partner I was a little reluctant but we quickly became fast friends. I remember when you kissed me for the first time, I was completely surprised. But now we are standing here having come so far together. Sid I am sure there is no other man I could match soul wavelengths or hearts with as well as I match with you. I love you Sid, when you were alive and now."

"Sid Barrett, Mira Nygus I now pronounce you man and wife. Please kiss the bride," says Lord Death.

Sid reaches up and lifts Nygus's veil. Tears are shinning in her eyes, but he knows they are tears of happiness. "I love you," Sid says has he captures the lips of his new wife in their first kiss together.

Cheers erupt from the crowd and the band begins to play. Sid and Mira walk down the aisle hand in hand as the guest throw flower petals over them. Soon the ceremony area is cleared of people as they all move to the tents for the reception. As the guest and bridal party eat staff are quickly clearing away the chairs to open the area up for dancing.

Stein stands and calls the area to attention, "Well I guess it is my job to start off the toasts. Sid, Mira I have known you two since high school and had I known you guys would have made it this far I would have gotten a bigger gift." The crowd all start to laugh, "But seriously so few of find our one true soul mate in this world. Congratulations for finding each other. We wish you all the happiness in the world! Cheers! To Sid and Mira Barrett!"

"Cheers!" repeats to the guests.

Marie stands, "My turn. Sid, Mira personally I am jealous, but you two deserve this. You two have been thru so much to get here. Don't ever let anything get you down, continue to look forward and remember you two will always have each other. To Sid and Mira, cheers!"

"Cheers!" repeats the guests.

Marie sits down and Maka stands. "Hi I am speaking on behalf of all of the DWMA students and my team. Sid, Mira we can't say how thrilled we all are to see you together. We know it has been hard, and we know it won't be easy in the future, but remember you have all of our support. And from us," Maka indicates the conspirators, "Congratulations on finding each other again. To Sid and Mira, cheers!"

"Cheers!" repeats the guests, with the students responding louder.

The ceremony continues as food is served and the music plays. Sid takes Mira's hand and leads her out to the dance floor. The two are a vision as they glide together to the sound of the music. "I heard Sid took dancing lessons," says Kid.

"Yeah, trust me it wasn't easy," says Marie.

"Well than let's see how well you do," says Stein holding out his hand to Marie. Marie smiles and excepts. Stein twirls the blonde teacher around and the two fall into step with the music. Soon Black Star and Tsubaki join them, followed by Maka and Soul, and finally Kid and Liz. Harvar and Jackie walk onto the dance floor with Ox and Kim close behind. The couples twirl and move with the music.

"Shall we?" asks Kilik holding out his hand to Patti.

Patti looks over and smiles, "Okay." The two walk out onto the dance floor, catching the eyes of their friends. Pots of Fire and Lightning are also dancing.

When it is time to cut the cake Mira and Sid stand side by side and each holding the knife cut into the five tear white chocolate cake, decorated with blue and purple sugar roses. The wedding gifts are opened next each person is eager for theirs to be opened so they can give their personal congratulations to the couple. The ceremony continues for another two hours and then it is time to throw the bouquet.

All the girls line up, all hoping to catch it. "Ready," calls Mira. The awaiting squeals are her answer. Turning around Mira tosses her bouquet up and over. All of the girls jump to catch with only one succeeding. Mira turns around to see Marie standing there holding the bouquet, "Your turn next," Mira says. Marie blushes deeply but doesn't say anything.

"Good luck Stein," says Sid walking up to Mira. He offers her his arm, which she takes, and the two walk down the steps together. At the base they get into a car and head towards the airport.

xXx Death Room xXx

Lord Death had quietly snuck out of the continuing party and back into the Death Room. Walking over to his mirror he activates it, just to see dark nothingness. "Don't even try it," says Maka. Lord Death turns around to see all of the conspirators standing behind him.

"I instructed all mirrors to be removed from Sid and Mira's room," says Kid. "It is their honeymoon, give them some privacy."

"Honestly Lord Death," says Marie, "Please learn already."

"Oh you all are no fun," complains the lord of death.

xXx Some Tropical Island xXx

Sid and Mira arrive at their small beach side cabin and don't bother to unpack. Instead they fall onto the bed and pass out, completely exhausted. They will worry about the honeymoon part tomorrow, right now they are just glad to hold each other and drift off.

THE END

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I remember my aunts saying that they weren't in the mood to do anything after the wedding but sleep, so I reflected that here. Well there it is the final chapter to "Conspirators: Grave Games" I hope you all enjoyed this story. After this is the final story of the "Conspirators" series centered on Free and Eurka with the Mizune sisters as the plotters! I have also decided to do a one shot for Patti pairing her with Kilik. I have had some reviews mention to put her with Cronna but I don't like the idea, especially because Cronna's gender is so vague! Free/Eruka story title will be "Conspirators: Wolf and Frog!" and Kilik/Patti one shot title will be "Conspirators: Crazy meets Gusto!" **

**Again I hope you all enjoyed the story so far, please review and I hope you will continue to support me thru to the end! Thank you! **


End file.
